O'Malleyzan
Tom Jr..jpg|Tom Cat Jr. as Baby Tarzan Tom Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer as Young Tarzan Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Adult Tarzan Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Jane Porter Miss Bianca.jpg|Miss Bianca as Kala Bernard-the-rescuers-61.8.jpg|Bernard as Kerchak Baba Miao 1.jpg|Baba Miao as Professor Porter King Cat.jpg|King Cat as Clayton The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Young Terk Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Adult Terk Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Young Tantor Babar.jpg|Babar as Adult Tantor Okariyan.jpg|Okariyan as Sabor Tom-tom-and-jerry-tales-1.74 thumb.jpg|Tom and Toodles Galore.jpg|Toodles Garlore as Tarzan's Parents The Flying Monkeys.jpg|The Flying Monkeys as Clayton's Men Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Baby Baboon Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins as Baboons Inferno as Fire.jpeg|Inferno as Fire Ultraman Taro.jpg|Ultraman Taro as itself Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "Tarzan". Cast *Baby Tarzan - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Young Tarzan - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Adult Tarzan - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Tarzan's Help - Ultraman Taro *Jane Porter - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Kala - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Kerchak - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Professor Porter - Baba Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Clayton - King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Young Terk - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Adult Terk - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Young Tantor - Dumbo *Adult Tantor - Babar *The Fire - Inferno (Soul Calibur 1 & 2) *Sabor - Okariyan (Ultraman Taro) *Tarzan's Parents - Tom and Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Clayton's Men - The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Baby Baboon - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Baboons - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Ship Captain - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Gorillas - Slugs (Flushed Away) *Elephants - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) *Snake - Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) *Alligators Lake - Foosas (Madagascar) *Hipopotamus - Barbie Dolls (Toy Story 2) *Rhino - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) *Stork - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Clayton's Thuds - Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Parrots - Hans (Frozen) and Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Baby Gorilla - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Flint and Mungo - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Frog - Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Tarzan Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Duchess Productions